


No Escape

by Alisanne



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-24
Updated: 2008-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Escape

Title: No Escape  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #218: Snape in Wonderland  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Escape

~

Severus inspected the harsh winterscape and shivered. “How long does winter last?” he grumbled, casting a Warming Charm.

“It’s always winter here,” a tiny voice chirped. “Always winter, never Christmas.”

Severus looked down at the mouse at his feet. “Indeed. How irritating.”

“ _She_ won’t allow it,” the mouse continued, rubbing its front paws nervously.

“Who won’t?”

“The White Queen. It’s all about control and pain with her.”

“Sounds like Bellatrix. Surely someone is fighting against her.”

“Yes. Aslan, the lion!”

Severus rolled his eyes. “Lion? Of course. Fine, take me to the dratted Gryffindors. Apparently there is no escaping them.”

~


End file.
